


【翻译】Crooked Picture扭曲图景 by nonphenomenaut

by liangdeyu



Category: American Outlaws (2001)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 10:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liangdeyu/pseuds/liangdeyu
Summary: 无授权旧翻杰西詹姆斯&弗兰克詹姆斯（兄弟组），身负烧伤和枪伤的杰西，纯虐





	【翻译】Crooked Picture扭曲图景 by nonphenomenaut

弗兰克拨开杰西额前的碎发，注视着他紧绷的面容，感觉到他微弱的呼吸。

他走到床尾脱掉杰西的靴子，然后回来解开他的肩带，过程中不得不从床上抬起他的躯干。

杰西突然震颤着睁开了眼睛。他抬眼看向弗兰克，眼神涣散，随即呛咳起来，又是一股鲜血顺着下巴滑落，现在他的呼吸几乎沙沙作响。

弗兰克把杰西扶起来靠在他的胸口，感觉到自己眼中涌动着热泪，他咒骂道，“……噢天杀的，杰西……”他一只手按住杰西的后脑，把他的头紧紧搂在自己的肩窝，感觉到温热的血液浸透了他肩膀处的衬衫。杰西用一只颤抖的手握拳抵住弗兰克的胸口，另一只胳膊搭上他的肩膀，双腿在身下蜷曲。

“……弗兰克……”他在血泊中低语。他的嘴唇离弗兰克的耳朵太近了，他甚至能听见他喉间汩汩的血流。

弗兰克坚定地深吸一口气稳住心智，开始轻柔地拍击杰西的后背。杰西的头发擦过弗兰克的脸，他又一次昏了过去。他吐出的血从弗兰克的衣领渗到胸膛，粘腻灼热，但是弗兰克无视了它，只是轻轻地边拍边等朋友们带冰回来，等得仿佛永恒之久。

一片寂静中只听到杰西微弱的呼吸，过了很久才有人敲门而入。鲍勃、科尔和瑞琪抬进来两只沉重的大桶，里面装满了碎冰。薇勒忒跟在他们后面，从楼下搬来了一把木椅，每走一步椅背都撞击着她的胸脯。

“冰放在我旁边。”弗兰克指示道，同时不得不松开怀抱，感觉到杰西手臂的重量从肩膀滑落，他的整个身体都了无生气。

他们默然从命，薇勒忒把椅子放在弗兰克的背后以防他想坐下，但是他没有立刻注意到这点。

“那个，弗兰克？”鲍勃轻声说，弗兰克并没有看他，只微微抬了一下头以示在听。

“他的，呃，血流到你衣服上了。”

“我知道。”弗兰克的声音几不可闻。

**Author's Note:**

> https://m.fanfiction.net/s/1226166/3/  
> 这个网站好不容易找得到杰西同人但不是虐他就是嫖他……不说了单脑补兄弟组杰西受伤场景，假如小狼狗伤的迷迷糊糊地对哥哥说“好痛”天呐我想想都嘎嘣一声昏厥【没错我是变态  
> 贴一个狂风沙剧本，实拍还是有改动 http://t.cn/RMXUnXu


End file.
